Known is a folded core made from synthetic fabric (glass fabric, carbon fabric, etc.) with applied onto the parts forming core lateral ridges and hot-pressed binder (RF Pat. No. 2,057,647 C1. Method for production of core from composite material.—Int. Cl: B 29 D 9/00.—Bulletin no. 10 of Oct. 4, 1996).
The main short-coming of herein-presented core is its labor-consuming production and the necessity of sophisticated equipment for discrete impregnation of fabric.
Known is a sandwich panel core made from sheet polymeric material, e.g. from “Phenylone” polyamide paper, impregnated from its both sides (with binder) (V. I. Khaliulin, Technological schemes for sandwich structures production, KSTU, Kazan, 1999.—168 p., p. 40-44.—ISBN 5-7579-0295-7).
The main short-coming of herein-presented core is the weighting of panel structure due to increasing of the applied binder (having relatively high density) mass up to that of comparable with the paper base mass to provide the core mechanical properties required.